I don't know, don't care
by AnnoyedOften
Summary: Naruto gets talked into signing up for a chat-room, where he meets someone who he really seems to get him. Eventually he wants to meet the person behind the username, but what happens when they get to know each other a bit more? GaaNaru/NaruGaa Side pairings.


**Summary**: Naruto gets talked into signing up for a chat-room, where he meets someone who he really seems to get him. Eventually he wants to meet the person behind the username, but what happens when they get to know each other a bit more?

* * *

**I Don't Know, Don't Care.**

"Hey, you know your my best pal right?" the brunet seated in a booth directly across from a blond-haired man asked. The two were currently sitting in an old restaurant they visited frequently in the far back sharing a booth. The brunet had spiky hair with a leather jacket that looked barely worn, despite the fact he worn it every other day. He also had two red upside-down triangles directly under his eyes.

"No. Not happening." came an immediate reply.

"What? You didn't even know what I was going to ask!" the man with slight fangs said slightly offended.

"Save your breath Kiba. I'm not paying for you AGAIN." the blue-eyed emphasized with slight annoyance laced in his voice.

"I'll pay you b—"

"No."

"Come on~"

"Nope."

"Why not Naruto?" Kiba pouted crossing his arms.

Rolling his eyes the spiky hair blond began to speak " I'm not made of money. I work to eat and to pay the bills. Not for people who like mooch off their friends. Besides I've paid for your food the last FOUR times and have yet to see a dime of that 'payed back''

Sighing the dog-lover frowned and reached into his favorite gray jacket to pull out his wallet. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'm horrible. I'll pay for both of this time around okay?" placing some money on the table. "But do you think I could ask for a different kind of favor?" he looked into his friends eyes pleadingly.

Raising an eyebrow cautiously Naruto asked "Depends. What kind of favor?"

"Well you see..." Kiba started scratching his cheek with his finger and let out a nervous laugh. "You know how me and Shino are an 'item' right? Been what? Hitting the 5 year mark now I think?" Who doesn't know? Naruto thought. A week before their senior year of high-school let out they were the couple that everyone talked about. Kiba let everyone and their dead ancestors know that he and Shino were now officially a 'thing'.

But Naruto nodded showing his friend he was still waiting for him to get to the point. "Okay so Shino is going to visit his family up south and said when I asked to go to, and I quote, 'No, I don't think they would like your personality as much as I do so I need you to stay here.'"

Kiba paused and looked at Naruto expectantly. "What are you getting at Kiba? Did you and Shino have a fight then?"

Laughing at Naruto's question "No! The opposite! We had this huge make-out scene and did other things I'm pretty sure you don't want me to get into detail with" Kiba winked a grin of remembrance at full blast . "Anyway, what I'm asking is because he's going to be gone for a whole week. I was wondering if I could stay at your place till he gets back? I hate being home alone and a week of it might end with the house burned down..."He waited with puppy-dog eyes and added "So can I?"

Naruto sighed with relief. At least he and Shino were on good terms and their was no reason for drama. Grinning at his canine friend Naruto nodded "Sure! I don't see why not you can come by today if you'd like. We haven't really seen much of each other outside our usual meet-up café anyways. We can hangout like we used to in high-school." he beamed.

The brunet smiled back and stood up to leave "I'll take you up on that offer. You still living in those shabby apartments I assume?"

Naruto got up to take his leave to and nodded "Yeah, I'm still living there but there not shabby stupid mutt." he said playfully "Come by anytime you want I'll be up, but try to bring some food. I'm out."

Kiba was already heading towards the exit nodding his usual goodbyes to the employees that knew them as regulars "Yeah, yeah. I'll try. I'll even brings some drinks so we can have a bit of fun" he yelled back at Naruto laughing his way out the door.

Laughing softly at his friend Naruto placed a tip on the table. Well I guess I better be heading back home to get the guest room ready. With that thought in mind Naruto waved bye to some employees thanking them for their service and them in turn thanking him for the business and wishing for a safe ride home.

The ride home was short enough but left Naruto with some time to think. Man did he miss the old days when Kiba and him would hangout regularly after-school and cause some trouble. The memory making him grin at himself. Those were the days, when Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, hell he even kinda miss that bastard Sasuke for all it's worth. But now no one really had the time to spear on Naruto.

The thought made his face drop. Sure Kiba and him would compare schedules sometimes to find out if they could go get some coffee, but it wasn't enough. He was lonely. He missed his friends. He tried dating but it always ended with them saying he was to 'clingy' or 'to much like a child'.

Sighing Naruto pulled up to the 'Kohana Apartments' and made his way upstairs. They weren't as bad as Kiba made them out to be. Or maybe Naruto just didn't know any better home. Yeah sure the place looked a bit unkempt because the landlord, Jiraiya, was always gone on 'research' and only came back to pick up rent. But looked at least livable and gave off a friendly vibe.

Naruto mentally shuttered when he remembered asking Jiraiya once what he did with his research and in turn he handed a book to Naruto and whispered in his ear "Read it when your home alone." Don't get him wrong. Naruto liked sex and girls as much as the next guy but what was in that book scarred him for his next 3 life's. The blond had to admit the old pervert had a certain..way with words.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Naruto unlocked his door and proceeded inside leaving his shoes at the door. He lived in a two bedroom apartment with a small living-room connected to an even smaller kitchen and one bathroom. Nothing fancy. Just the way he liked it.

Not missing a beat the blond headed straight for the guest room. Kiba didn't need to know that he mainly used this room to keep his dirty laundry in there until he was down to his last pair of underwear. Even then Naruto hated doing the clothes so much he would go commando once in awhile just to hold it off a day.

An hour later all the clothes had been gathered and put in his car so that first thing tomorrow morning he could get the horrid chore out of the way. Adding some finishing touches to the room like fixing the bed and spraying some air freshener here and there, Naruto gave it one last look over and inwardly applauded his good work before closing the door behind him.

As if on cue Naruto heard a loud knock at his door followed by a familiar voice yelling at him that they brought food. "Door's open!" he hollered from the living-room.

Kiba walked in with a huge grin covering his face, showing off those canine-like teeth he is so proud of. Stomping over to the living-room he placed a few brown bags on the couch Naruto was settled on, and plopped down next to his friend "I brought some of the good stuff so we can celebrate hanging out at your place!"

* * *

**A/N**- This _IS_ a NaruGaa/NaruGaa! I just wanted to make this a chapter thing. I hope I don't disappoint to much.

Some questions

A) Do you just ship Gaara with Naruto and vice versa or do you ship them with others as well?

B) Is there anything you're expecting from this story? (Like a good ending, make-out scenes, more Shino & Kiba etc.)


End file.
